Luna the Ninja
by Carolyn12
Summary: Luna's mother was working on a potion and lets say the results were not what she had wished. Now her and Luna are in a new world instead of Wizards there are Shinobi and Kunoichi. How will they adapt to this new world?


**Hello All! When I was looking through for something to read I notice there weren't many Luna Naruto crossovers. SO I decided what the Hey! why not make one of my own! **

**So Here it is**

**I own nothing of Harry Potter or Naruto!**

* * *

><p>A little light blonde almost white haired girl watched as her mother shuffled about cleaning up the lunch they had just eaten. With one last flick of her wand the plates fitted themselves into the cabinets.<p>

The beautiful blonde turned and she smiled at her three year old daughter, her silver-blue eyes twinkling happily. She picked up the little girl who giggled and hugged her close.

"Oh, you are just too cute, my sweet little moon." The women gushed as she kissed her little one all over causing the girl to giggle madly.

A chuckle sounded and the woman turned her head to face an older man with white hair and warm blue eyes who was smiling contently.

"Hello Love." He said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek he turned to the little girl to see her nosed scrunched up.

He chuckled again and kissed her nose, which cause the little girl to smile

"Hello to you too Luna." He said a fond smiled still on the man's face.

"Don't do that daddy!" Luna complained as she wiped her nose smile still on her face. He chuckled happily at his daughters antics.

"Xenophilius, don't you have some were to be at three?" asked an amused wife.

"I do? Why do you ask?" he replied while tossing a giggling Luna into the air and making silly faces.

"It three-thirty, Xeno love." was the reply.

Xeno caught Luna one last time kissed her on the cheek and handed her back to her mother. He hurriedly grabbed his stuff and ran out the door.

The woman shook her head as his forgetfulness as she held out a handful of papers. The door slammed back open and a winded Xeno rushed in the house took one look at his wife and smiled he ran over and kissed her soundly on the lips

"Thank you Pandora! I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to my body." He said before he turned and left.

Pandora sighed as she looked at the papers still in her hands. Once more a sheepish Xeno walked in as he held out his hand with a small smile of embarrassment. Pandora smiled as she handed him the papers.

"Thanks again Love." He said

Pandora rolled her eyes "You're welcome now shoo you're late enough as is."

His eyes widen and he was running out the door he shouted a quick "love you!" as he left out the door.

"I swear if that man was anymore scattered brained marbles would fall from his ears." Pandora said to a now yawning Luna. She smiled fondly at her sleepy daughter.

"Mummy what are we going to do until Father get back?" Luna questioned as she rubbed her silvery-blue eyes.

"Well mummy has to work on a new Potion that is supposed to be done next Monday for her meanie Bosses."

Once Pandora had entered her workroom she transfigured one of her chairs into a small kid's bed. She gently placed the now sleeping Luna into it. She kissed her on the forehead and caressed her check with a warm smile.

Thirty minutes had passed and Pandora was adding a drop of Unicorn blood to the now light blue potion, when a loud thump came from behind her. She turned her head not to see Luna on the ground starting to tear up. Pandora's eyes widen as she quickly put down the vile of blood and rushed over to her. Unnoticed to her the vile tilted over and poured all of blood into the boiling potion, turning it from light blue to dark blue almost black.

"Luna!" She knelled next to her and pulled Luna into her lap as she looked her over. She only had a small bump on her head. Pandora let out a sigh of relief as she hugged her and started to comfort her.

"There, there, it's ok. You're ok." Pandora soothed as she wiped away her tears.

Pandora was still comforting the less tearful Luna when an odd smell hit her nose. Her eyebrows furrowed wondering what it could be. Her eyes widen in realization as she quickly looked back to the potion that now had black smoke coming off it and the caldron was turning an angry red. Pandora covered Luna as a loud bang sounded out and a bright light engulfed them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A man with spiky silver hair and wearing a porcelain mask in the form of a dog, he sighed as he continued to patrol the border of his village Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

He hated patrolling nothing ever really happened, but on the bright side it good time to catch up on his reading. He giggled as he turned the page of his little orange book Icha Icha Golden the newest book of the Icha Icha series. He was so engrossed in the book the only thing that brought him out of it was a loud resounding bang!

He quickly looked up to where the noise came from and if you had been able to see his eyes you would have seen them widen to the point of almost popping out of his head. Because there fall from the sky at an alarming rate was to figures. He shook himself from his shock and quickly while running summoned a clone. They each caught one of the falling people and landed perfectly on the ground. The original masked man looked down at the person he held and his breath hitched slightly.

It was a breathtakingly beautiful woman with long silky blonde hair and pale skin. She was wearing what appeared to be dark blue robes.

The young woman's eyes shot open reviling a shocking silvery-blue.

"Luna!" she said frantically as she looked around and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Is this her?" asked clone as he showed her the little girl in his arms who had whitish blonde hair.

The woman stopped struggling when she saw her daughter relatively fine.

She smiled a little and whispered "Oh, thank Merlin." Before she went limp passing out.

The mask man looked to his self and asked "Merlin? Who's that?" the clone just shrugged.

He sighed as he started to walk to the hospital.

_Things just got a lot more interesting._ _And there goes my reading time._ He thought with a bitter sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it Chapter One!<strong>

**Well? what did you think?**

**Untill Next Time!**


End file.
